The present invention generally relates to golf accessories, and more particularly, to a golf towel transport and retrieval system that may make the process of cleaning golf balls during the course of a golf game easier and more convenient.
Currently, during the course of a golf game, a golf ball that has been played onto the putting green area of a golf course usually has its position on the putting green marked before the golf ball is lifted from the putting green surface.
The lifting of golf balls played onto the putting green helps to provide an unobstructed putting line for other golfers while also providing an opportunity to clean the golf ball of any dirt or refuse that may have accumulated on the surface of the golf ball during the course of play. By cleaning their golf ball of any accumulated dirt or refuse, a golfer may prevent the dirt or refuse from unpredictably affecting the path of their golf ball when it is putted on the putting green.
While professional golfers usually have a caddy that will clean their golf ball for them, amateur golfers are usually forced to clean their own golf ball. However, because carrying, using, and retrieving a towel used for cleaning a golf ball may be inconvenient, many amateur golfers may decide to forgo the opportunity to clean their golf ball, thus putting themselves at a disadvantage by leaving dirt or refuse on their golf ball.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus and/or a method to more quickly and easily clean their golf ball during the course of a golf game.